


donuts reign surpreme

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [25]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Donuts, F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: aoi tricks chihiro into ditching math
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fujisaki Chihiro
Series: Fujisaki February [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	donuts reign surpreme

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to open this
> 
> content warnings: none ( i might have missed something )
> 
> enjoy

_"Aoi what's wrong?"_

  
_"Math"_

  
_"What about math"_

  
_"It sucks ass"_

  
_"Do you want h-help?"_

_"Yes"_

  
_"A-alright so you have to multipl-"_

  
_"I don't want to do math. Let's get donuts"_

  
_"Only if you promise to do it after"_

  
_"I promise Chi"_

  
Little did Chihiro know, all the two were going to be doing was eating donuts and watching cheesy rom-coms. 

  
There was no room for math in this world. 

  
At least not in Aoi's world. 

**Author's Note:**

> math sucks (sorry in advance if you like math) 
> 
> donuts rule 
> 
> i do make the rules
> 
> question: favorite type of donut?
> 
> my favorite is you giving me kudos, commen- i'll stop with the self promo now. 
> 
> \- scoryuu


End file.
